


Split Second made for Holdt

by manicmea



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Digital Art, M/M, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3568043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicmea/pseuds/manicmea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Made something extra special for a very close friend of mine.<br/>This is a slash wall feat Jack/Daniel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Split Second made for Holdt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Holdt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holdt/gifts).



Split Second made for Holdt.

Background used is from [Freewallsource](http://freewallsource.com/)

More fanworks can be found @ [manicmea.com](http://manicmea.com/)


End file.
